


MY REGRET

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), Surrera/Sullyvandy-fandom, TravMett-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: ANGST IN THE HOUSE OF RIPLEY, ANGST IN THE HOUSE OF SULLIVAN, Angst, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Travmett reconcilliation (question mark)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: AFTER MATH OF THE SEASON 3 FINALExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxChief Ripley is not real happy when Sullivan's wife ditchedhim to track down a lead on her Mother's disappearance-Sully is certainly PISSED, and eager to believe that Andreahad good reason for her actions. Lucas is less convinced thanSully, causing a rift between between himself and Victoria.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAt the Ripley's,  a distraught and regretful Andy leans on her friendsfor support. While it's agreed that the situation is not the 'usual',the Lionesses believe that Andy should get at least a partial 'pass'.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA TRAVMETT Reunion, travmett shippers(?!!)
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery (breakup and possible reunion), Maureen Dixon/Michael Dixon (Breakup), Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca (breakup and possible reunion), Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 25
Kudos: 23





	MY REGRET

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts).



> There will be CURSING

Two days after his surgery, Ripley visits his friend in his GS hospital suite. He's on again about Andrea Herrera's failure to be  
at Sullivan's side after the conclusion o his procedure (she follows a phone call from her Tia Sandra to a hotel room outside of the city,  
where it's discovered that her Mother Elena is in fact alive. When she returns that day after, Sully refuses to see her. This angers Victoria,  
causing she and RIPLEY to get into it.)

“I get that she didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to either her friend or her Father. That’s grief on top of grief; profound grief took my  
BEST FRIEND, MY BROTHER away from me for over a decade-and that’s not a dig. But Sul-apart from it all, she has to be present. You need  
her, and even I: Awesomely Coiffed Jedi Chief, aren’t a proper substitute for your wife. Just saying.”

Still determined to defend his spouse, Sully says "She started to spiral…I saw it myself. She goes right back to shift after Tanner, and the  
minimum permitted bereavement. After that, some old photos and letters that didn’t jibe with her memories gave her something to focus  
on beside Pruitt. This surgery only came about after the suspension that ACJC wasn’t able to prevent-even with his world-renowned Jedi  
powers.”

"See! Right there! You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about BATTALION CHIEF-I ‘jedi-ed’ the two female members of the fire  
Commission to make it a suspend with no pay instead of an outright FIRING…also, your super-hero status from the Barrens incident had  
an impact. Are you good with the no-pay? Is that gonna be a problem?”

Sullivan laughs, then winces-then sobers. "Nah. I've barely spent any of the death benefit from Claire and so you know-ANDY paid for this surgery with her Mother's death benefit. So-does THAT take her off the hook with you?"

"It's only...you are my completely-hetero 'person', Robert Sullivan. You have to admit, it doesn't look good."

"No...It doesn't. HEY-do the the play by play, man from WSU..I need cheering up."

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah!"

In a nasally monotone, Lucas mimics the play-by-play announcer from their days as 'stud' football jocks at Washington State University:  
'R-Rip-ley from the shot-gun...Janis out left-split wide, with Craaw-ford in the slot...Porrt-is goes slot right from his running back position,  
Sullivan is the tight end...Rip-ley's back, escapes the rush-rolling right, as he launches a beeU-TEOUS side-arm strike and SULLI-VAN has it  
at the 10, the 5: TOUCH-DOWN! Cougar fans, The Silver Shad-dow is tearing the Wisconsin Bad-ger defense UP on this glorious Saturday  
in October!'

"The _other_ Dr. Shepherd, our Chief of Neurosurgery-and my boss (and Brother) had an emergency surgery, so he doesn't come by to see you until tomorrow. I'll examine you now, if Chief will Ripley will step out of the room-and don't JEDI ME Chief...rules are rules." 

"Damn, she's onto me!" Ripley laughs. "Tomorrow morning, Sul...I'll stop in on y my to 19."

"A'ight", Sullivan agrees. "Hey-don't fuck with my wife. I'd like that request for extension of bereavement to go be approved. Please."

"Anything for you, Man. Dr. Shepherd." He winks at her, and walks out

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

"He won't see me. I've tried twice, and I've been taken off of his visitor's list," Andrea Herrera Sullivan whimpers miserably.

None of the other three women: Maya Bishop, Caria DeLuca, or Victoria Hughes Ripley: know what to say. Their friend DID leave her  
husband all alone at the hospital after his surgery, but weren't THEY THEMSELVES complicit: the party at Dean's houseboat where instead  
of encouraging the newly-married woman to spend the night before her husband's surgery _AT HOME WITH HIM_ instead of  
getting stupid drunk with THEM? YES, she'd been adamant: pissed about Sullivan's going to the Commission without talking to her first about  
it, and the subsequent delay by the panel in approving Pruitt Herrera's funeral and honor guard but the FLOS19 (FIERCE LIONESSES OF  
STATION 19) should have tied her up, if need be. They are where they are, though, with Andy distraught and feeling like a failure as a wife  
and support system.

"I check on him, everyday, Andy", Carina coos. 'Yes, he's very angry, but he's in...I forget the word... _crisi_ yes crisis. I'll bet  
you that he will be ready to see you by the end of the week. I've spoken to him a little, and he's more disappointed than anything else. And  
I'm sorry that I didn't push the issue of you not partying with us more... _MAYA_ ."

"She needed to get her mind off of things", Maya says defensively. Clearly, Carina isn't ready to reconcile, based on the under-the-bus toss  
of a minute ago.

"It wasn't her decision...it was mine, it's what I always do: act out when things go wrong. When I get like that, I'm pretty single-minded."

Vic says ”WE ALL share the blame of not doing what was right for our friend, so we support her NOW. SHE’S our friend, not Sullivan." Andy  
stares at her, about to say something when she quickly adds "NOT that what you did was cool, either. NOT saying that. But you are hurting,  
and grieving, and then this stuff about your Mom...and HOL' UP! I'm in trouble with RIPLEY over this shit, so??!"

Carina asks "Why is that, Victoria?"

"Sullivan is HIS best friend, and I'm supporting one of my besties. Both of us are strong personalities,which is why he's staying at Sullivan's,  
which is also ANDY'S, and Andy is here. At least until there's a resolution to this mess."

Hopeful, Andy sniffs-away tears. "Carina-Do you really think so? Would you be comfortable letting me know each day what his mood is? Please?" 

"Of course, Andy. Of course I will. I'm happy to help."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Guys, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett stares at his, canvas, stuck on which direction he’ll ‘take’ his piece. His phone, on silent, shows another missed call from Travis.  
After a quick snack break, he’s about to start on his painting again when the buzzing phone draws his attention again.

. 

“Hey Travis…how’s it goin?”

.

“Good, not bad. You’re okay? Enrolled in art college?”

.

“I’m actually working on a piece right now, so-“

.

'I-the way that I handled it; after you said you love me...that was fucked up. I'm sorry."

.

"We're fine. Hey, I heard about that hospital thing. Too bad about that scientist."

.

"It was. Jack, Dean, and Vic were super bad-ass. It was skin of the teeth, but the Good Guys prevailed. And it is too bad about the scientist. Sh worked on the type of cancers firefighters get."

.

"That's why I had to get out. A BOMB with ME in the same room? I don't think so."

Since neither speaks for the next minute, Emmett says "Well-I wanna get this idea on canvas before I lose it, so-?"

"It doesn't mean that I won't ever love you, Probie. I mean...it could happen."

"What are you saying, Travis?"

"That-let's see what happens."

"O...OK; YES. Let's see."

"I'm going by Grey Sloan later to see Chief Sullivan. Meet me there at 2100?"

Buoyed now, Emmett jokes "What time is '2100' again?"

"Dammit, Probie-wake the fuck up!" Travis barks in his best TO (Training Officer) voice.

"YESSIR!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maya says "Is it fucked up i we don't go by Grass Koles...SHIT! GREY SLOAN, I mean, tonight? I'm drunk off my ass." She lists to one side, and cracks "And these big bouncing TITTIES don't help!"

A very tipsy Carina makes a grab at one, missing badly. "I like them...grandi tette...I have BIG BOOB envy!"grandi tette

Eyeing Maya's chest, and Carina's off-target pawing, Vic says..."Meh...anyway, Sullivan was there when Ripley yelled at me and   
Andy earlier, so I'm still burning from THAT....also I'm drunk as fuck too...night night in place?" She curls up like a cat on the large part  
of the sectional; Carina and Maya each take an opposite side of the very large sofa to Maya's dismay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the check of his vital signs, the incision site, and his pain management adjusted, Amelia Shepherd addresses her patient:  
"Robert...I can address your medical needs, and be here as your sponsor-you need your WIFE. Even if the marriage is over"-

"It isn't", Sullivan insists. 

"OK, alright. I'm actually happy to hear that. As addicts we don't need any major changes in our lives that may impact our recovery.  
I can see that you love her, very deeply. may I put her back on your visitation? SAY YES, Robert...c'mon..."

"Alright, yes." Suddenly cagey, Sullivan adds "What was that between you and Dr. Deluca earlier? You seemed a little FLUSHED, I guess   
one would say"-

"WOULD ONE say that, though? Oh, my goodness! I have a staff meeting...I will be back this afternoon, so gotta go!" And she rushes  
out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OH, THANK GOD-GRACIAS A DIOS!" Andrea cries after answering a phone call. "Yes, thank you-I'll be there tonight. Goodbye,  
and thank you so much!"

"What was that, Ands?" Maya Bishop demands.

"I'm back on Robert's visitation list. I could kiss your girlfriend; Dr. Shepherd says that she helped convince him to see me."  
Thank God"...

"We'll all go together, yeah?", Vic suggests. There's no such thing as too much support."

"And NO KISSING of my girlfriend, thanks!", Maya gripes.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Josh Barrens** is a character created by Station19Writer  
> which I also used in my _This Will Not Stand and Revelations_ fics  
> The Silver Shadow reference from Ripley is from my _Silver Shadow_ fic


End file.
